


Anything Is A Gift, If You Put A Bow On It

by i_write_and_i_know_things



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir Needs A Hug, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Chat Noir/Ladybug-centric, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Flirty Chat Noir, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Have Some Sweet Night-Time Fluff For The Heart, Just something cute, Kissing, Ladybug Is So Done, Paris (City), Snow, holiday fic, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_and_i_know_things/pseuds/i_write_and_i_know_things
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug promised each other they would exchange gifts the day before Christmas, during night time when they could both safely sneak away. Ladybug gives Chat a gift she made herself, and Chat...Well, Chat gives what Chat can give. And Ladybug didn't know what she was expecting, but... actually, she totally expected this. This is Chat we're talking about.





	Anything Is A Gift, If You Put A Bow On It

Ladybug swung through the buildings of Paris, clutching a small, neatly wrapped box under her arm. She squinted her eyes against the falling snow, blinking snowflakes out of her eyelashes.

Paris was exceptionally beautiful this time of year, especially during the night time when the whole city came alive with light. Strings of fairy lights draped the trees and lamp posts, holiday reefs were hanging from the doors of small shops, the Eiffel Tower was lit up and twinkling, and the snow blanketed the streets Paris.

Ladybug took it all in as she swung to the next building.

She was nearing the place Chat Noir told her to meet. It was in front of the Eiffel Tower, next to a large Christmas tree. On their last mission they promised to exchange gifts with each other on Christmas Eve, late in the night when their families have gone to bed and they could safely sneak out without looking suspicious.

Ladybug had knit Chat Noir a small black hat with holes for his ears, and embellished it with a tiny bell on the front to match the one around his neck. She did it partially as a joke, but secretly she thought he’d look adorable in it. She smiled to herself, swinging onto the next building.

Swooping down, she landed gracefully on the ground. Ladybug returned the yo yo to her side and began walking down towards the Christmas tree, looking around for Chat. She walked around the tree twice, but couldn’t find him. She sighed and sat down beneath the tree, placing her elbow on her knee and resting her chin on her hand.

“Looking for me, m’lady?”

Ladybug jumped up in surprise, hitting her head against a tree branch. She turned around to find Chat Noir hanging from a branch, looking down at her with amusement and chuckling.

“I’m sorry, m’lady, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said, dropping down from his branch and lifting his hand out for Ladybug. She rolled her eyes but took his hand, allowing him to help her up.

“So, you’re my gift?” He asked, grinning.

Ladybug looked at him and laughed.

“I may have been under the tree, but you’re not getting me for the holidays.” She pushed the small box into his hands. “Here’s your gift.”

She saw his smile drop a little, but he took the gift and began opening it. His eyes lit up when he took out the hat.

“Did you make this?” He asked, examining it in his hands. Ladybug nodded.

“It’s purrrfect.” Chat answered, putting it on his head and shaking the little bells. Ladybug giggled, rolling her eyes at his pun.

“My turn.” He said, winking at her. “Wait right here.”

He used his staff to get around the tree, disappearing for a moment. When he re-appeared he had a comically large bow around his torso. Ladybug stifled a laugh when he landed in front of her.

“Really?” She asked, letting go of her laugh when Chat turned around and began to model the bow. He strutted towards her, spinning around in the snow.

“Of course.” He answered, pitching his voice up.  “What better gift could you ask for?”

Ladybug opened her mouth to answer but stopped herself, instead shaking her head.

Chat stopped in front of her, taking a neatly wrapped box from behind his back.

“Here.” He said, handing it to her.

Ladybug thanked him, tearing off the wrapping paper and taking the lid off the box. Inside was a red scarf with black spots, lined with soft white fleece. Ladybug took it out and wrapped it around her neck, nuzzling in it’s softness.

“Thank you,” She said, looking up at Chat. “It’s beautiful.”

Chat smiled at her and bowed his head.

“I thought it’d suit you.”

She smiled and nodded to him. The snow had stopped falling, and a small silence fell over them. Ladybug was the first to break it.

“Well, Happy Holidays, Chat Noir.”

“Happy Holidays, Ladybug.”

Ladybug turned around to leave but hesitated, debating. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned around and delicately kissed Chat on the cheek. She felt the heat rise from him when she backed away.

She took her yo yo out and threw it, latching onto a nearby building. She pulled back and swung across the field, stopping on the roof of a building.

Behind her she heard the soft jingling of a bell as it distanced in the night.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the end! I hope you enjoyed <3\. This was just something cute and fluffy that I wrote really late at night/morning (like at around 1 a.m.) because usually my inspiration comes from that time frame.
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos if you liked it! I'd really appreciate it :)
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> (Also quick disclaimer, all characters mentioned belong to Thomas Astruc and his work on the show.)


End file.
